


День рождения Тензо или Глупости во имя дружбы

by LazyRay



Series: Ирука, Котик и Белая Маска [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...в самом начале Ирука, всегда, постоянно, каждую минуту очень боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. Ошибка была чревата последствиями, и не сколько кунаем под ребра (Ирука не верил, может быть, наивно, что его обидят собственные же, коноховские же, шиноби, товарищи). Гораздо страшнее была вероятность потерять это новую, странную, необычную, ни на что непохожую дружбу, что так робко зарождалась между ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения Тензо или Глупости во имя дружбы

**Author's Note:**

> _Они тут еще очень молодые и странные, особенно товарищи АНБУ. А Ирука всегда был наглый, веселый и пушистый. По моему скромному мнению. А еще я впихнула туда все свои любимые хедканонные мелочи!_

**День рождения Тензо**  
**или**  
**Глупости во имя дружбы**

\- Говори.  
\- ...у него день рождения через неделю.  
\- И?  
Ирука не понимал. Какаши же, по-любому, виднее, что дарить другу и коллеге своему АНБУ.  
Какаши замялся, покосился куда-то в потолок. Ирука тоже поглядел: ничего. Девственная белизна – недавняя побелка! Даже ни паутинки.  
Медленно и чуть ли не запинаясь, Какаши начал объяснять, что этот день рождения должен стать особенным для Тензо.  
Их Тензо. Пушистый дружок. Милая деревянная статуэтка. Увы.  
Больше никаких кличек, когда-то поклялся себе Ирука, узнав чуть побольше о некоторых особенностях прошлого своего нового друга. Тензо для них был просто Тензо, всегда и неизменно. Конечно, еще и «друг» иногда, или «дружочек» если под горячую руку, но и только. Хотя у Ируки так и просились с языка сотни словечек. Может быть, потом. Когда-нибудь.  
\- ... и ты же лучше соображаешь в таких делах!  
\- Каких?  
\- Сердечных!  
Ирука почувствовал, как его брови поползли куда-то на лоб. Возможно, дальше. Говорят, на затылке хорошо в это время года.  
\- Ты меня ни с кем не спутал, друг?  
Нашел ловеласа! Да если бы!  
\- Ну, Ирука! – Какаши уже едва ли не руки заламывал. – Ну, в дружеских делах, в общечеловеческих, в вопросах социализации, в конце концов! Ну, как тебе еще сказать?  
Ирука прижал руки к груди.  
\- Ты представить не можешь, – начал он торжественно, – как я горд, что ты, дорогой мой джонин, понимаешь разницу между простым коллегой и другом, между кем-то там и нашим Тензо!  
«И как я горд, – не сказал вслух Ирука, – что ты достаточно оттаял, или вообще не позволил себе заледенеть до такой степени, что я могу шутить на эту тему. С нашим приятелем Тензо будет сложнее... при всех его милых улыбках».  
\- Ирука!  
Злится, что ли? Руки скрестил на груди.  
\- В общем, – бросил придуриваться Ирука, – ты хочешь сделать этот день рождения Тензо незабываемым.  
\- Я уже начинаю жалеть, что обратился к тебе, – нахмурился Какаши.  
\- Не волнуйся, – Ирука набрался смелости и легонько пихнул кулаком плечо Какаши. – Тензо и мне небезразличен.  
\- Ну как... – вырвалось у стойкого АНБУ.  
\- Как мне удается говорить такое вслух и не скончаться на месте в ужасных мучениях?  
Какаши закатил глаз, но Ирука видел его насквозь.  
\- Завидуй молча, Хатаке. А пока у нас есть неделя, чтобы испортить жизнь... я хотел сказать, превратить серую и скучную жизнь Тензо в сказку!  
\- Не надо сказку, – поторопился вставить Какаши. – Давай просто...  
Ирука сжал губы в гузку и скорчил гримасу, но согласился на простой тихий вечер практически в кругу семьи.

  
* * *

\- Что мы тут делаем? – поинтересовался Какаши, не поворачивая головы, лишь немного скосив глаз направо.  
\- Выслеживаем Тензо, – немедленно (и не задумываясь) брякнул Ирука.  
Какаши аж напрягся, но, надо отдать ему должное, не стал ни паниковать, ни впадать в модус «АНБУ на миссии». Ах, больная тема!  
\- Выслеживаем, – повторил он. – Зачем?  
Он не спросил: «Ирука, тебе дали приказ?»; он не подозревал: «Ирука, кто из вас предатель?»; он не указывал: «Ирука, если ты собираешься следить за АНБУ, тебе следует постараться получше». Он не искал подвоха, он спросил и ждал ответа.  
Он, раздери его белобрысость, доверял! Ирука глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаивая радостно запрыгавшее сердце.  
\- Ага, – кивнул он. – Правда, здорово?  
\- Ирука, – прошептал Какаши беспомощно, – я не понимаю.  
Конечно, не понимаешь, бедный ты гениальный ребенок. Посмотришь на такого, слезами обольешься. А ведь Тензо, прости небеса, еще хуже.  
\- Ты же просил у меня помощи, так? Ты же сам хотел сделать Тензо незабываемый подарок? Особенный день рождения?  
Ирука почти видел напряженную работу мысли, почти чувствовал жар закипающего мозга. Он сжалился над другом и повернулся к нему, оставив свои наблюдения за пустой улицей, где рано или поздно должен был пройти их общей дружок Тензо.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ни в засадах, ни во внезапных нападениях ничего нового для Тензо нет. Ну, так мы и не собираемся всерьез его выслеживать. Мало ли что я брякну. Мы так, понарошку. Это всего лишь игра. Пока что для нас двоих. Но очень скоро... О, привет, Тензо.  
Конечно, Ирука не увидел его. Но он достаточно хорошо знал Какаши, чтобы подметить (почти незаметное) напряжение в теле и немного виноватый взгляд. Обнаруженный, Тензо бесшумно возник из ниоткуда (ой, ладно, ну не сумел Ирука заметить откуда, он не джонин и не АНБУ, а теперь проклинайте и стыдите его за это!). Ирука с веселой улыбкой проследил за обменом (опять-таки, почти незаметным, а раз все-таки «почти», значит, двое элитников постарались для своего друга чунина) взглядами и жестами – молчаливым приветствием АНБУ. Эти двое слишком часто и подолгу молчат, кстати, и просто чудо какое-то, что еще не забыли, зачем им языки даны. Не говоря уже о том, как ими пользоваться. Ирука отогнал внезапно возникшие, совершенно левые (и совершенно непрошеные!) мысли о некоторых областях, где умение пользоваться языками высоко ценится... Отставить пошлости, Умино-сенсей!  
\- О, – ответил Ирука на невысказанный вопрос. – Мы тут тебя выслеживали.  
В бездонных темных глазах Тензо отразилось... ровно ничего.  
\- Согласись, похищать тебя прямо с улицы было бы слишком неловко?  
Какаши шлепнул на лицо ладонь, маски ему мало, чудаку. Даже этот джонин понимал, какую глупость сейчас сказал Ирука, да еще и ключевое слово «похитить»! Тензо же явно мгновенно разложил речь Ируки на составные части в своей умненькой голове, поделил на подозрительные элементы, вычел фактор дружбы и умножил неведомо на что, но в итоге получил всё то же беспомощное «я не понимаю, Ирука».  
Бедное создание.  
Одно время, давным-давно, когда жизнь Ируки была сказкой, он частенько оставался у своей тетки и играл со своими двоюродными братишками и сестричками. Он сейчас не будет вспоминать, что никого из них уже нет в живых, но вспомнит одну крошечную деталь: все взрослые знают, что детям только и хочется, что играть, но не все знают, что даже этому детей приходится учить. А если их так и не научат этому вовремя?  
\- Сейчас я тебя обниму, – заблаговременно предупредил Ирука, раскрыл руки и медленно подступил к Тензо.  
АНБУ уже почти и не дергался, когда Ирука подвергал его подобному испытанию, и даже начал обнимать в ответ, всё с большей неохотой выпуская потом из объятий.  
\- С днем рождения, Тензо, – прошептал Ирука.  
\- Спасибо, – очень вежливо ответил именинник.  
Немного отступив, но не высвобождаясь пока из объятий, Ирука воззрился на него.  
\- Какаши напел мне, что ты сегодня совершенно свободен.  
Ответ был, конечно, утвердительным. Какаши неплохо постарался, да и Ирука тоже, заливаясь о своем друге Тензо за очередной партией у Сандайме.  
\- Так что мы с Какаши с чистой совестью можем тебя похитить.  
На этот раз ключевое слово было бы воспринято безо всяких дерганий и, в общем, даже положительно. Похищаемый не сопротивлялся, и даже вполне живо и бодро прыгал с крыши на крышу следом за похитителями.  
У Ируки было припасено два-три славных плана-сценария. Совсем уж глупостей он выдавать не собирался, не с детьми все же возится. Хотя нереальная (увы) картина перемазанных кремом и мороженым лиц его стойких АНБУ грела воображение. Нет. Будем держать себя в руках.  
Место это Ирука знал с детства. Небольшая заводь у тихой речки, достаточно далеко, чтобы на них не натолкнулся случайный прохожий, и достаточно близко, чтобы расслабиться и не дергаться от каждого шороха. Мало того, он загодя показал это место Какаши, и позволил, даже поощрил того облазить здесь все вдоль и поперек, успокоить здоровую паранойю. Сам же занимался все больше хозяйственными нуждами: запасти дровишек сюда, и угля, закинуть заранее какие продукты, чтобы не тащиться потом с узлами, да еще и похищенным АНБУ на плечах; мяско там замариновать...  
Прямо скажем, не разудалая гулянка их ждала, а скромные тихие посиделки, пусть и с градусами, – как и заказывали; купание, перекус, перепив, снова водичка, а когда стемнеет, может, страшилки у костра... Ирука даже фонарик захватил: лицо подсвечивать, чтоб страшнее было. Вряд ли, конечно, что-то из детских ужастиков напугает его друзей, такие еще сами кого угодно напугают, но вогнать в недоумение – уж точно! А уж Ирука постарается, чтобы не скучали.  
(Страшилки, кстати, неожиданно понравились Тензо, а фокус с фонариком просто заворожил).  
...уже потом, поздно ночью, сидя у затухающего костерка, Тензо, не глядя ни на кого, тихо поблагодарил их за чудесный день. Какаши – одно дело, а чего ждать от Ируки – он не знал. Мало ли какие идеи могли прийти в голову общительному чунину? Может, он захотел бы потащить их куда-нибудь в шумное, яркое, веселое – людное место. Как сам Ирука.  
\- Ладно, признаюсь, – сказал Ирука на это странное сравнение, – были у меня такие мысли. Но я подумал, и решил, что в этот день хочу вас только для себя. Что поделать, такой уж я законченный эгоист... Чего смеетесь, олухи?

  
* * *

...в самом начале Ирука, всегда, постоянно, каждую минуту очень боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. Ошибка была чревата последствиями, и не сколько кунаем под ребра (Ирука не верил, может быть, наивно, что его обидят собственные же, коноховские же, шиноби, товарищи). Гораздо страшнее была вероятность потерять это новую, странную, необычную, ни на что непохожую дружбу, что так робко зарождалась между ними. Конечно, у Ируки уже были друзья, притом достаточно близкие: детские приятели, ученические товарищи, коллеги по работе. Веселые или сумрачные, грубые или приветливые, такие разные! Но никто из них не мог сравниться с холодноватым и молчаливым на первый взгляд умницей Какаши, или казавшимся мягким, но на деле еще более молчаливым и неприступным Тензо. Каким чудом эти двое, непонятные чудные люди, позволили ему сблизиться с ними, позволили себе открыться ему – самую малость? Ирука больше всего боялся их подвести, он так боялся причинить им боль.  
Он мог только любить их изо всех своих скромных сил.  
Они не просили его ни о чем. Ну, то есть, Какаши постоянно сваливался на голову незваным гостем, подъедал весь холодильник, выпивал весь кофе и жалобно канючил ещё. Тензо тоже был хорош: заявлялся в редкие перерывы между миссиями и усаживался на диван с царственным и торжественным видом кота, ожидающего всеобщего поклонения, ласки и внимания. Но как же внимательны были их глаза, как насторожены и наблюдательны! Как неуверенны их, казалось бы, высокомерные замашки: они словно всё время были на взводе, готовые сорваться и умчаться вдаль при одном только намёке, что им тут не рады. Сколько раз Ируке приходилось прикусывать себе язык, чтобы не забыть, не заворчать, не прикрикнуть по привычке.  
А потом ему надоело ходить вокруг значительной части своей жизни на цыпочках и он... просто перестал.  
«Искренность – наше все», – сказал себе Ирука, наплевав на все уроки шиноби.  
В тот день, который Ирука помнил как сейчас, он пришел домой уставший, как последняя собака, и вместо тишины и покоя его встретили две пары (то есть пара и еще один) глаз: непроницаемых и выжидающих в то же самое время. Отчаянно труся в душе, Ирука глубоко вдохнул и – выдал на повышенных тонах:  
\- Охренели вы совсем, уважаемые, шастать ко мне домой, даже не сделав вид, что отсутствие ключей вас как-то заботит!  
Ох, даже дышать стало легче.  
На миг.  
Потому что в следующий – Какаши уже стоял на ногах, мгновенно оледеневший (аж жуть!), и Тензо тоже медленно поднялся с дивана, по-прежнему непроницаемый, не человек – бездна!  
\- И я очень рад вас видеть, – договорил Ирука.  
И бросил в растерянные (впервые на его памяти!) лица АНБУ по связке ключей.  
Лирическое отступление.  
Мало кто озадачивается ключами в деревне шиноби, разве только чтобы уберечься от неразумного зверья или уберечь совсем уж маленьких деток. Даром не нужен ключ тому, кто может просочиться сквозь стену. Ключ, порой, это просто символ. Тем и силён.  
Конец лирического отступления.

  
* * *

Вот еще был веселый случай.  
Ирука сидел на кухне и гонял чаи со своим любимым соседом. Сосед знал его еще с детства, да что там, с младенчества: оставался с ним, мелким, пару раз, сопли там подтирал, в ванночке купал... Понятно, что подобного рода близость и интимное знакомство просто так никуда не исчезает, особенно, если цепляться за них. А Ирука цеплялся. Ирука цеплялся руками, ногами, ногтями и зубами, колкими словами и теплыми взглядами; о, Ирука очень не любил отпускать людей.  
Так вот, пили они чай в приятной тишине, похрустывали деликатно печеньем, пребывали в полной гармонии друг с другом и с мирозданием в общем и целом. Тут, откуда ни возьмись, сваливаются на их головы два типчика, один серый, другой белый, два веселых... АНБУ. Белый – в маске и форме АНБУ, значит, а серый, седой то бишь, и вообще без нее, без маски. То есть в маске, но простой своей, а не АНБУ... налегке, словом.  
Пауза была продолжительной. Прекрасной. Величественной. Ей хотелось аплодировать стоя. Ирука сдержался, конечно. Только прикрыл расползающуюся улыбку ладонью: очень уж оторопевшими казались его любимые, жданые-незваные гости.  
\- Ибики-сан! – почти пискнул Какаши, и Ирука прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
Ибики неторопливо отпил глоточек из поднятой чашки и беззвучно опустил её на стол.  
\- По делу? – осведомился он бесстрастно.  
Ох, сурово! Пора спасать бедных беспомощных АНБУ, особенно того, в маске кота, растерявшегося при виде официального лица. А вот Какаши, похоже, хочется задать Ибики тот же вопрос, и ведь этот может, этот ляпнет, никакого уважения к вышестоящим, и откуда это у него? От самого Йондайме, что ли?  
Но Ирука не успел ничего сделать. Ни успокоить Тензо, ни схватить за руку Какаши (необязательно метафорически выражаясь), ни пристыдить Ибики. Не успел, потому что Тензо, неуверенный до сих пор в своем положении и в своем принятии у официальной власти в Конохе, тихий неконфликтный Тензо снял маску и молча сел за стол. Какаши, заметил Ирука, чуть не подавился своими невысказанными словами.  
Ни о чем серьезном они больше не говорили. Да и разговоров толком и не было, не считая привычных и необязательных Ирукиных «чай?», «кофе?», «еще печенья?».  
Только после, уходя и уже прощаясь подальше от ушей (несомненно и беззастенчиво подслушивающих) АНБУ, Ибики тихо произнес:  
\- В опасные игры играешь, Умино.  
И ушел.  
Тоже мне, пророк, говорящий загадками. Удивил.  
С тех пор, как Ирука узнал лица и имена двух АНБУ, его уровень допуска повысился, а количество миссий за пределами Конохи резко сократилось. Его ждала бы еще долгая и основательная проверка, но статус любимчика Сандайме помог избежать лишних мучений (и не только метафорически выражаясь) и ограничиться домашним (пусть и всеконохским) арестом.

  
* * *

А милые его АНБУ не всегда вдвоем приходят, кстати. Чаще – да, но не обязательно. Вот, помнится, однажды свалился Тензо – почти в прямом смысле на голову. Устал очень. Сидит, смотрит осоловелыми глазами, беседу поддерживать пытается. Воспитанный. Откуда только набрался манер? Сжалился над ним Ирука и спать погнал на диван.  
А к нему как раз в тот вечер и пришла Канами-сан. О, Канами-сан – это великая женщина! Ирука сам еще у неё учился. А теперь она учит его учить, что за странная штука жизнь! Словом, пришла она с методичками, практически бесценными, Ирука их неделями вымаливал, а как её теперь впустить? Там же Тензо спит. Чуткий, сразу вскочит. Жалко его. А перед Канами-сан ужасно неловко. И себя тоже жалко. Мялся Ирука, мялся, но так и не впустил коллегу. Пришлось идти в сад, раскладывать бесценные пособия на траве... Хорошо, Канами-сан – такая понимающая женщина, почти святая. Только очень уж хитро она на него посмотрела, когда он пытался объяснить про «друга, только что с миссии», и так протянула еще «друууга?», как будто подумала что неподобающее. Ну, вот откуда у почтенных матрон такое побуждение пристроить его в хорошие руки? Рановато ему еще пристраиваться! Хотя... не особенно-то он и отнекивался и отрицал про «друга»... Только перед Какаши почему-то было стыдно. Странно да? – не перед Тензо даже, перед Какаши, которого даже и не было в тот вечер, и вообще о нем речь не заходила...  
А Какаши – тот еще жук.  
Вот было такое:  
\- Что читаешь?  
Белые волосы дыбом, маска на пол лица, повязка набекрень, скрывающая левый глаз – видение возникло над краем книги, заставив Ируку просто-напросто взвизгнуть от неожиданности и подскочить на месте. И захлопнуть, скорее захлопнуть читаемую книгу и прижать к груди. Какаши выпучился на (несомненно) пылающее лицо своего друга и даже отступил на шаг назад. Он умел уважать чужие секреты, когда ему не было велено выкрадывать их.  
\- Извини, я не хотел... мешать?  
Ирука поднял руку, молча требуя пару секунд, зажмурился, вдохнул-выдохнул (что-то слишком часто стал он прибегать к дыхательной гимнастике с этими своими АНБУ!), и, убедившись, что сердце остается на месте, а щеки (вроде бы) поостыли, он поднял смущенный взгляд на Какаши.  
\- Это ты меня прости, не следовало мне читать подобного рода литературу в общественном месте (Ирука тихо-мирно сидел на ступеньках перед зданием управления), просто... – он стушевался, – это книжку читал сам Сандайме, и я подумал... Я же не знал, что она будет... такая! Я просто хотел заглянуть, посмотреть, о чем, а потом как-то... зачитался. Я обычно – ты не думай! – такое не читаю, но...  
Какаши, устав, надо полагать, слушать этот несвязный лепет, молча протянул руку. Ирука забормотал было что-то о юном возрасте Какаши, но, получив суровое «Я старше тебя, сенсей!», сник и послушно отдал книгу.  
\- Автор – Джирайя-сама? – удивился Какаши, открыл книгу на первой странице и начал читать.  
И он читал, и читал, и читал, не шелохнувшись и едва дыша, пока Ирука не заскучал и не засобирался домой. На требование вернуть книгу Какаши кивнул, покачал головой и – испарился. Вместе с книгой Сандайме. Негодник.  
Уж Ирука доберётся до него!

  
* * *

А потом, за середину лето перевалило, вдруг Какаши какой-то хмурый стал. Беспокойный. И всё как-то при Тензо он сдерживается, ведет себя как обычно, а заскочит без него – как на иголках. День терпел Ирука, смирял своё любопытство и беспокойство, два терпел, неделю, вторую – помилосердствуйте, сколько же можно?  
Думаете, сложно загнать в угол вашего дружелюбного нахлебника-АНБУ? И ничего подобного! Главное, поймать рано утром, когда все нормальные люди еще спят, а ненормальные только-только на работу собираются.  
Поставить чайник, взять кофе в заложники и строго уставиться в бегающие глазки. Ну, глаз.  
\- Говори.  
А уж если подопытный сам желает признаться, то дело в шляпе. Вот и Какаши необыкновенно быстро сдался (или обрадовался, точнее) и выпалил, что у Тензо скоро день рождения! Очень скоро. Это будет первый день рождения после... Ну, после. После того, как он получил право спокойно ходить по Конохе. После того, как у него появились друзья. После Ируки, в конце концов!  
\- Здорово! – обрадовался Ирука. – И чего ты тянул с признанием? Или Тензо не в настроении праздновать?  
А мало ли. Взрослые же уже люди. Может, неинтересно.  
Тензо, как выяснилось, праздновать свой день рождения просто... не умел. Не приходилось ещё.  
\- Хорошо, – решился Ирука. – У нас есть неделя, чтобы испортить жизнь... я хотел сказать, превратить серую и скучную жизнь Тензо в сказку!  
\- Не надо сказку, – поторопился вставить Какаши. – Давай просто...

 


End file.
